


美人卧

by MengHelenWang



Category: the disguiser
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MengHelenWang/pseuds/MengHelenWang
Summary: 当明楼端着水回到卧室，眼前美景让他移不开眼。他心心念念的人儿正侧卧在床脚的贵妃榻上，杏眼微眯，像一只慵懒的猫。
Relationships: 楼镜 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	美人卧

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐！！
> 
> ooc预警 不喜勿进 不喜勿喷

“明楼，能帮姐姐倒杯水么？”

当明楼端着水回到卧室，眼前美景让他移不开眼。  
床头的一盏台灯亮着，像漆黑夜空中的圆月，照亮了半间屋子。  
他心心念念的人儿已经脱去了方才浸着寒气的狐裘大氅，正侧卧在床脚的贵妃榻上。一只玉臂支起身子，纤指揉捏着发胀的太阳穴，另一只手随意地搭在腿侧，有一搭没一搭地抚着丝绒旗袍，杏眼微眯，像一只慵懒的猫。

他滚烫的视线扫过旗袍开衩处丰满的大腿，光滑的小腿，肌理细腻，骨肉匀称，还有那挂在足上摇摇欲坠的高跟鞋。“横看成岭侧成峰”，东坡先生原本勾勒群山峻岭的诗句放在描写眼前这美人醉卧正合适。

明楼半跪在榻前，将骨瓷茶杯送至她的唇前。明镜就着他的手喝了些，葱指修长，中指上的勃艮第色戒指让明楼想起方才酒会上饮过的陈浆佳酿，更衬的手指白皙。  
许是喝的急了，有几滴晶莹沿着唇边滑落，让明楼犯罪的愿望更加强烈。

明镜似乎清醒了些，抬眼望着他。看到他眼底热烈的欲望和不用锁门的庆幸。

“吻我。”

即便是酒醉，平日雷厉风行的明董事长仍能像百年前叱咤风云的英格兰女王伊丽莎白那般发号施令，而他也心甘情愿，俯首称臣。  
既是她盛情邀请，他又求之不得，何不从命？

从光洁的额头吻起，沿着眉心一路下移。起初还圣洁虔诚，可到了柔软的唇瓣却近乎狂野般的蹂躏。  
他一手探入旗袍内，沿着腿根寻到了那泉水的源头。  
“你帮我脱。”明镜双手环着他的颈，在他耳边吐气如兰，红酒的味道扫过他鼻尖，“这可是新做的，弄脏弄坏都要你好看。”  
明楼只得顺从地停下手中的动作，却使坏地慢挑盘扣，火热滚烫的下身还不断磨蹭着明镜的腿心。全开襟的旗袍只解开了一半，挑开蕾丝内衣，露出雪白饱满的乳。

“啊……你快点呀…”明镜受不了，嗔他。

“姐姐求人办事还这么横。”

这本就是明镜逗弄明楼的把戏，她却反过来搬石头砸了自己的脚。此刻明镜也没心思管什么旗袍了，仰起头吻上他的唇。

明楼就等着她主动来讨。单手摸到她的内裤，却等不及完全褪下，只是让它挂在膝间。粗粝又灵巧的指拨开芳草，探索着她敏感的区间。听到那水声潺潺，激的她弓起了腰。  
头也埋入她胸前的柔软，衔住一颗茱萸用舌尖舔舐，不时还轻咬。另一只掌包住另一只乳，几番轻拢，几番慢捻。

满室旖旎，只听见明楼浓重的呼吸声和明镜轻声嘤咛。

“去……去床上……” 她皱紧眉头，努力在意乱情迷间保持一丝清明。  
明楼顺从地照做，一如他服从她的一切安排。  
雍容的四角包边床上，赤裸的二人宛如赤子，肌肤相亲。藕荷色的真丝床单映得她皮肤像水蜜桃般可口。

她忽地翻身坐起，跨坐在他的小腹上，媚眼如丝，“今晚我要在上面。”  
“那就让姐姐也体验一次。”他暧昧地笑，任凭她的动作。

扶着那物什缓缓地坐下去，才刚没入一半便卡住，不得再深入。明镜只能浅浅地上下活动，椒乳轻颤，香汗淋漓。口中轻吟出娇喘，更像是只初生的奶猫。

“姐姐大声些，阿诚带着明台还没回来……”明楼顿了顿，“阿香那个小姑娘早就睡熟了。”

原本梳得一丝不苟的发随着起伏已经有些凌乱，让明楼更加想狠狠蹂躏这个让自己近乎疯狂的女人。

“不弄了……好累。”  
没过多久，明镜就受不住了，伏在明楼宽厚的胸膛上连连娇喘，可那身下相连之处中那物却没有任何疲软的意思。

“姐姐可是舒服了，只知道过河拆桥。”

一个翻身，体位完全转换。明镜修长的双腿搭在他的肩上，让那物几乎整根没入。紧致的软肉咬着明楼，险些让他缴械投降。明楼稳定心神，开始新一轮的猛烈撞击。

饱满滑腻的胸房被他肆意揉捏，如玉的肌肤烙上了玫瑰色的吻痕。明镜觉得自己仿佛一只叶片，任凭波涛汹涌的潮水将自己吞没。当热流注入她身体的最深处的时候，那风浪的始作俑者才稍稍安分些。

“不要了……嗯……”  
近乎一夜的缠绵，她累极了，忍不住求饶。在他怀里寻了个舒服的位置，昏昏欲睡，也无力去捉抚在她背脊的大手。

“姐姐酒后这么大胆，那下次可要多喝一点。”  
“听说后入更深，姐姐想不想试试？”

“呸，不要脸。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】1.剧中明镜所带戒指颜色为蓝绿色，为更好描写，所以文中改为红色。  
> 2.“横看成岭侧成峰”选自苏轼《题西林壁》  
> 3.“肌理细腻，骨肉匀称”化用杜甫《丽人行》“态浓意远淑且真，肌理细腻骨肉匀”
> 
> By 甍：#1.我承认最后结尾两人谈话内容尺度有点大🙈但是我实在没想到合适的……所以有点烂尾了……  
> #2. 本文人物性格和刻画是体现了一部分我对两个角色的理解。明楼对明镜命令的服从（从小说中他服从明镜的安排离开汪曼春去法国读书可以看出）  
> 以及我认为人都有七情六欲，明镜酒后乱性做出主动求欢应该是合理的。


End file.
